


Road Tripping

by Lisette_Shock



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But only a little, Canon Bending, HYDRA Trash Party, More tags to be added, Multi, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Shock/pseuds/Lisette_Shock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Daredevil Kinkmeme:In which Foggy Nelson (unwillingly) goes on the Road Trip from Hell.</p><p>Full Promp Here:http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6237.html?thread=11433309#cmt11433309</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So...this kinds got away from me and I'm not sure if it's what the OP wanted.I couldn't figure out who to make Foggy's relative,so there are some OCs.I hope this is ok! (Filler has always been a bit comma happy,sorry :( )  
\------------

It had been a nice day,they had had a sudden influx of customers,the hot guy from the bar called him back,Karen has seemed genuinely _happy_ ,and his best friend had been too sleepy to go out and get his ass whooped in bondage gear.10 out of 10 at best.But Foggy couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

And Foggy Senses were never wrong...mostly.

He shook his bad feelings off and continued on his way,whistling a tune as he went past a seedy looking back alley.He was about to turn the corner when-  
_uuuggghhh_  
The blonde's whistling trailed off abruptly.What in the utter hell was that? Did he even want to know?

He really should just keep going,whatever was going on was none of his business.And besides,who knew if it was just some random mugger creep waiting for some Good Samaritan idiot to come running to help him so he could flick a switchblade on them and demand their valuables?

 _"On the other hand"_ A little voice in his head whispered _"could actually be someone in pain,someone who needs help.It could even be **Matt** in there"_

That thought alone was enough to send Foggy slowly creeping into the alley,hoping he hadn't come across some grisly crime scene of the sight of his best friend lying in a puddle of blood.He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice a soft pull on his pants leg.It was a woman,a rather pretty one,with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes."Please" she whimpered softly in a German accent."My leg" 

"Ok.Ok" He breathed out,he wasn't really good in ultra-stressful situations like this."I'm gonna call an ambulance for you.You're going to be Ok." In the reflection on his cell,he noticed a tall shadow behind him."No hard feelings man" was the last thing he heard before he passed out.


	2. the shocking reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy finally finds out who took him and why (but only sort of)

Sudden light caused Foggy's eyes to flutter open.

_"This is not my bedroom"_ The blonde lawyer realized,panicking.In fact,it wasn't a bedroom at all,he was laid out rather comfortably on the bed of what he recognized as an RV.Had his head not been pounding like Ron Jeremy in his prime,he would have commented on how terribly overconfident his kidnappers were.There didn't appear to be anyone else in the vehicle with him.

He felt kind of put out.Was he really so non-threatening that his captors would leave him alone _and_ untied? Apparently so.

Cracking his neck a bit,Foggy dragged himself into a sitting position and studied his surroundings a bit closer,it appeared his assailants were traveling in a pack,like wild dogs.There was more than one suitcase around to back up his theory.Slowly but surely,Foggy tip-toed off the the bed and across the cluttered floor,passing a table covered in Cocoa Puffs on his way.

_"Home fuckin' free"_ he thought to himself,dancing his way across the floor.He was so caught up in his premature celebration that he didn't hear the bathroom door open behind him.

"Well then,looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up."

He did not squeal.He did not.

What he did do,however,was begin to haul ass to the door,kicking up one hell of a fit when strong arms wrapped around his waist and started dragging him back towards the bed."Could you _please_ -"

Foggy didn't give the mystery man time to finish,snapping his head backwards into the mans face."Son of a **bitch!"** Mystery Douche cried out and lunged for Foggy,who was stumbling on his way to freedom.He was hit in the face with light as soon as he wrenched the door open and had one door down the stairs when he was unceremoniously grabbed by the hair and violently yanked backward.

Maneuvering himself out of his captors grasp,Foggy grabbed the closest thing to him,which happened to be a laptop,and held it threateningly."Fuck _off_ " he hissed with all the rage of a wet cat. 

Mystery Douche turned around-and whoa was he _**hot**_ for a kidnapping bastard and looked at him with an incredulous smile."Are you threatening me with a _laptop?"_ ;.And yeah it was pretty lame,but Foggy was frightening goddamn it.

His sure-to-be witty retort was interrupted by the door opening again and a group of people coming in and surveying the scene with varying levels of shock and amusement.One of the men,a short,glasses wearing one with curly blonde hair pushed to the front of the group. 

"Cousin Foggy!" He cried,running to him."It's ok! It's me,Eddard" Foggy blinked the sleep out of his eyes and studied the taller man closely.Holy shit.His cousin Edward had kidnapped him. 

_"What the fuck Eggy!"_ Foggy screeched at him."I know it's been a while since we've seen each other,but you couldn't call? You sent your _**goon squad**_ to kidnap me!?" He didn't know what the hell was going on,and was staring to feel shaky because of it.His chest was tightening up,he needed to sit down.Collapsing onto the bed being him,he struggled to catch his breath while Edward began to explain to him what was happening. 

"Ok.So you know how S.H.I.E.L.D recently leaked _everything?_.Of course he did,everyone did. 

"Yeah." 

"Ok,that thing that we never wanted anyone to know? It's out." Foggy stared at him in confusion until it hit him.Terror washed over him like a sudden stream of cold water."No" was all he could whisper. 

"Yeah! And that's why I picked you up.It seems crazy I know but you're much safer here with us than you would have been so close to the chaos." Foggy barely heard him he was panicking so badly.It was over,the life he had built for himself,everything.He felt like crying. 

A soft hand on his cheek caused him to look up.Edward was staring at him with concern."It's all going to be ok. _you're_ going to be ok.The conviction in his voice was so steadfast that Foggy couldn't help but nod.The taller smiled and pulled him up by the hand."I want to introduce you to everyone." 

A short-but-serious looking woman stepped forward."This is Riza" she gave him a nod of acknowledgement before going into the bathroom.A large,muscular man stepped up next,a bin grin on his face as he stuck out his hand."Lawrence West-everybody calls me Law." 

"Only because you make em'" a shorter man stepped up next to him and gave Foggy a sly smirk."Name's Jay" Foggy gave him a nervous smile in return."This-" Edward started,pulling a giggling woman into his arms."Is my lovely girlfriend Aloisa Zemo." Foggy blinked at her before exclaiming "You were the woman in the ally!" 

"I was" Aloisa answered,and left it at that,allowing Edward to continue his introductions."And the man you busted in the face is-" 

"Brock.Brock Rumlow,the pleasure's all yours." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Hail HYDRA motherfuckers! They've struck again.
> 
> And yes,Brock being there is uncanny,but AU baby!
> 
> Headcanon RV Crew:
> 
> Edward/Eggy:Anton Yelchin  
> Aloisa:Stella Maxwell  
> Law:Sinqua Walls  
> Jay:Jung Ji-Hoon (his look in Ninja Assassin to be exact)  
> Riza:Devery Jacobs


End file.
